For the love of their daughter
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story Booth, Bones & Baby make 3. It happens right after their birth of the babies. The Booth family gets some disturbing news about their newborn daughter. How will the tiny family cope?
1. Chapter 1

Seeley Booth stood there looking at his newborn twins through the nursery window. He put his hand on the glass and smiled. Six years ago Booth never would have thought that he would be here with the woman that he loved more than life itself. No, six years ago, Temperance Brennan could barely stand the sight of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. She had even punched him once. Now, he was standing here looking at their newborn children.

He closed his eyes and thanked God for these tiny little lives. Their conception had given their parents the nerve and the push to finally admit their feelings for one another. Feelings that they both had kept hidden.

Booth smiled and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head settled on his shoulder. He knew immediately that it was his wife. Wife. That sounded like the most perfect word in his world right now. He turned his head and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "They are perfect. Thank you."

He heard the emotion in his voice and he knew that she heard it to. Especially when she said, "I should be thanking you. You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

Booth looked at her and smiled, "Really?"

She nodded and her eyes filled with tears. Booth turned and gathered her in his arms. She literally fell apart and Booth held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Hey! What's with the tears?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. I'm not sad. I'm happier than I've ever been and I love you. I love our babies. I have a full life now. There is no rational reason why I should be crying. Logically I should be the happiest woman in the world."

Booth nodded and he laughed. She slapped him softly and said, "Don't laugh at me Booth. It's not funny. I'm acting illogically and it's not funny."

Booth smiled at her and said, "I'm not laughing at you sweetheart. You are just happy. That's why you're crying. I bet that you never thought when you met me six years ago that you would be married to me. Let alone the mother to newborn twins."

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head again. Then he heard her whisper, "I'm not sure that I can do this. I was so sure of myself before they were born. Now that they are here, I don't think I can do this."

Booth shook his head, "You don't have to do it alone. I'll be here to help you."

She nodded and he walked her back to the room.

It was shortly after that when the babies pediatrician came into her room. The first thing that Booth noticed was that the doctor didn't have the usual smile on her face. When they'd went to her office to interview her, the woman had a smile that was bright enough to light up the entire room. Now however, the look on her face was grim.

Booth looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong with the babies?"

Doctor Chapman said, "The babies are, for the most part, perfect."

Booth looked at her and said, "Why do I sense a but coming?"

Doctor Chapman smiled a small smile and said, "Because unfortunately this is one of the parts of my job that I don't like. As part of all the screening tests that we perform on all newborns we perform a test called Universal newborn hearing screening. Ninety nine percent of the time everything comes back absolutely normal."

Booth looked at her and asked, "What are you trying to tell us?"

Doctor Chapman smiled sadly and said, "Well, your son's hearing test checked out fine. Your daughter's hearing however, we noticed some abnormalities. The test emits a small sound. If the ear produces an echo, the probe picks this up, the cochlea is confirmed to be responding normally. We check on ear and then the other. Your daughter's ears aren't producing the echo."

Brennan looked at her and asked, "What are you trying to tell us?"

The doctor looked at them and said, "Well, of course this is only the first test. I'm saying that there might be a chance that Angela is deaf."

Booth and Brennan looked at the doctor and finally Booth asked, "How come Jackson isn't effected?"

Doctor Chapman said, "Even if they were identical twins, the chances of both of them being born deaf would be very small. We will perform an automated auditory brainstem response. It records brain activity in response to sound as she sleeps. Sounds are emitted through headphones and discs are attached to the baby's head to register responses. The test is completely painless."

Booth looked at Brennan and she seemed stunned. She was staring straight ahead. Just a few hours ago, they were welcoming their newborn babies into the world. Now, however, they were facing the prospect that their daughter might be deaf. Booth looked at her and whispered, "Everything will be okay. We can..."

Booth saw her eyes cloud with tears. These weren't happy tears. They were tears of worry and confusion. Then he heard her ask, "Was it something that I did?"

Doctor Chapman told them, "No. I can assure you that it wasn't anything that you did. She is normal in every other way. I'm going to refer you to an audiologist. When she is a little older, they can perform other tests that can determine if she is, in fact deaf or simply hearing impaired. Depending on the severity of the impairment."

Booth and Brennan nodded. Booth sat down next to her and whispered, "We will do whatever we can to help her."

Brennan nodded and told her, "It's all my fault. She's deaf because of something I did."

Booth shook his head, "Doctor Chapman said that..."

She shook her head and told him, "Exposure to chemicals or toxins can be detrimental to a developing fetus. I did this to her. I..."

Booth looked at her and said, "Bones. It wasn't your fault. I could be to blame. I was in Iraq and Afghanistan. I..."

Brennan looked at him, "It can't be you Booth. You have Parker and he's absolutely perfect. He..."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "I can promise you that it wasn't your fault."

Doctor Chapman looked at them, "Mister and Mrs. Booth, I can promise you that the cause of your daughter's hearing impairment has nothing to do with either one of you. Sometimes, these things just happen. We won't know if until we do more tests."

The two parents looked at each other and Booth took his wife's hand in his and kissed it softly. Then, he whispered, "Whatever the outcome is Bones, we are going to face it together. I promise you. Angela will get the best care that we can find for her."

Brennan nodded and whispered, "Okay."

That was all that she could say before she broke down into tears. Booth sat down next to her and held her while she cried. Booth felt like crying for their daughter, however, he knew that he needed to be strong for Brennan and their daughter.

The next morning, they met the woman that would change their daughter's life forever. The woman that would become like a grandmother to both of their children. To the daughter that couldn't hear and the son that could.

Doctor Carol Fletcher showed up at the hospital room the next morning. She smiled at the new parents and said, "I am Carol Fletcher. I'm a doctor, but I like to think of myself as more of a friend to my patients. I'm sure that you both probably have a lot of questions for me."

Booth nodded and looked the doctor in her eyes. He asked, "Is Angela deaf because of anything that either of us have done?"

The doctor smiled and said, "I can assure you with almost one hundred percent certainty that you and your wife had nothing to do with causing her deafness."

Booth nodded and told Brennan, "I told you sweetheart. What did cause her deafness?"

Carol smiled and said, "Well, because she is still so small, we need to do more tests. It's possible that there isn't an explanation. That this is just something that happens. When she is a little bit older, we will perform CAT scans and other more extensive tests. Now however, we are going to take it one day at a time. The most important thing is that she knows that you love her and that you will love her. No matter if she is deaf or not."

Booth looked at her and then back at his wife. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. The nurse wheeled both of the babies in and Booth smiled at her. He walked over to the bassinet and picked up his daughter and then handed her to Bones. She smiled down at her daughter through tears in her eyes and kissed her tiny daughter on the forehead and whispered, "I love you little one. Our little angel. We will get you the best help that's available. That's what Doctor Fletcher is here for. She's going to help you."

Booth picked up their son and he sat down next to her in the chair and whispered, "That's right Bones. Whatever it takes to help her. We will do it."

Doctor Fletcher smiled and looked at the tiny family. She knew that acceptance was the first step to getting help for their daughter. It would be a long road, but she would be there with them every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and all the alerts and favorites. I appreciate them more than you will know. It's taken me awhile to decide to post this. I wasn't sure how well baby Angela's deafness would go over. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this story. I'm going to try and take it a bit slow. I don't want to skip over big chunks of time. Because I think there's a lot of story to tell here. As always, I appreciate any reviews that you want to leave. **_

Brennan looked at her tiny newborn daughter and felt a tear slip from her eyes. It was late on the day that their world came tumbling around them. Their seemingly perfect daughter would never be able to hear their voice. She would never know the simple joy of being able to hear the sounds of her life.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Booth, but she had failed. She failed her daughter and in some small way, she had failed Booth. She just knew that it was something that she had done or hadn't done when she was pregnant that caused their little girl to be born deaf. It was all her fault and she would never be able to forgive herself for it. She knew that somewhere deep inside, Booth probably blamed her and she couldn't blame him. She blamed herself so how could he not blame her?

She was alone for now. Booth had gone home to shave and shower. Leaving her alone with her dangerous and dark thoughts. She let her finger stroke her soft hair. She leaned down and kissed her tiny head. Then she whispered words that she knew her daughter would neither hear, nor remember, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make your life as normal as possible. Your daddy and I love you so very, very much. Doctor Fletcher is going to help us, help you."

They had already developed a partial plan with Doctor Fletcher. Their first plan of attack was to teach both of their children sign language. Then, when she was a little bit older, they would do some more extensive tests that would shed some light on the cause of her deafness. If it was possible, their were implants that could help her hear a bit better.

For now, she had told them that she wanted them the teach her sign language. Which meant that everyone in their lives would have to learn the way that their daughter would need to communicate.

Brennan had never felt like she couldn't do something. However, being faced with this kind of challenge was daunting to her. If their daughter couldn't hear them, how was she going to be able to learn what the signs truly meant? Would they just be mindless signs that held no meaning? Or would she know that the sign for mommy meant her and that daddy was Booth? These were questions that she had wanted to ask Doctor Fletcher, but she'd been too heartbroken and confused to ask. She didn't know the answers to those questions, but she did know that there was a reason why they had been blessed with this special little girl.

After she was done feeding her, she kissed her on the top of her head and placed her back into the bassinet. She looked down at her sleeping children and smiled. She could do this. With Booth's help, she knew that she could do anything. They could do anything.

It all started that next morning when Angela, Hodgins and Cam were all in the room visiting the latest members of their family. They'd been supportive when Booth and Brennan had told them about the challenges that were facing their daughter.

It was that morning that Booth brought Parker in to meet his brother and sister. Booth had explained that his sister was deaf. Parker had simply nodded and asked, "Can we go see them?"

Booth had nodded and took his son's hand. He was grateful that Rebecca had allowed him to take Parker with him.

Nine year old Parker Booth had walked into his step mother's room with all the confidence of someone much older than his years. The others watched in amazement as Parker knelt down and whispered something to his small sister. Booth looked at him and asked, "What did you say to her?"

Parker shrugged and told his dad, "I told her that I would always be there for her. I would protect her and teach her the things that she needed to know."

The adults smiled and Booth felt the tears in his eyes. Then, Parker smiled and signed the word brother to his small sister. Booth looked at his son and asked, "How do you know sign language?"

Parker looked at him and said, "One of my friends at school is deaf. She taught me some sign language. She's really smart dad. She has hearing aides. She can talk, but she sounds different so some of the kids at school make fun of her. She's nice though dad. I play with her on the playground."

Booth nodded and he had never been more proud of his son.

He knew that somehow their daughter had been sent to them for a very special reason. That reason remained to be seen.

Picking up his little girl, he placed her in the arms of her brother. Booth sat beside Bones and kissed her forehead. He whispered to his wife, "She was sent to us for a reason Bones. I don't know why or even how, but I love her so much already. She's barely three days old and she's already worked her way deep into my heart."

Brennan smiled and nodded. Then, she turned her head to the side and kissed her husband. It was at that point that Cam, Angela and Hodgins came into the room. Booth had called them and asked them to come to the hospital. What he needed to tell them couldn't be done over the phone.

So, once they were all inside the room and settled, Booth looked at Bones and nodded. She smiled at him and nodded in return. So, Booth turned to Parker and took Angie from him. He kissed her forehead and told their friends, "We found out some news yesterday. Their pediatrician came in and gave us the news."

Cam looked at him and she could see the concern written in the lines on his face. She looked at him and asked, "Is she okay?"

Booth nodded and told her, "She's not sick, but the doctor's think that there is a chance that she is going to be deaf. There were a few tests that came back abnormally. We have to wait for the results of the test from last night. I..."

Booth didn't get any of the other words out. He couldn't. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't sure that he was strong enough for this. It was then that he felt Brennan take their daughter in her arms and she handed her off to Cam. Then, she took him into her arms. She whispered softly, "This is not your fault. It's not my fault. Like you said, she was sent to us for something special. You know that I've never believed in fate before, but maybe that little girl was made for us. I couldn't imagine her not being in our lives. I love you and thank you for our children."

He looked at her through the tears that came to his eyes. His logical, rational wife was standing here holding him and talking about fate. Something that she'd never believed in and had always dismissed as illogical whenever he'd mentioned it before. He looked at her and whispered, "You are just trying to make me feel better. You don't believe in fate."

She smiled and brought his lips down to her and kissed him softly. Then she whispered, "I've never believed in fate. Not when it comes to love and the future. However, there is a reason why she is our daughter. It doesn't change the love that I feel for her Booth. I spent a lot of time wondering why this happened to her. Why it happened to us? The only answer I came up with was, why not us."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "How did you..."

She smiled and whispered to him, "Look at our family. We work some of the most brilliant people in this city. Do you think that there is anything that they wouldn't do to make sure that she doesn't get everything she needs to live a normal life? We can afford to give her everything that she needs. We can hire the best specialists and the best teachers that she will need. We can send them to the best schools and..."

Booth looked at his wife and realized that she was growing in ways that he'd never expected. He loved her more than he ever thought possible at that moment. He whispered softly in her ear, "I love you. So very much."

She smiled and it was then that Cam spoke up, "You do realize that we have one of the best schools for deaf children right here in DC."

Booth turned to look at his friend and said, "I didn't know that. Do you have any information about it?"

Cam smiled and told them, "I can get you everything that you will need. One of my friends sends her daughter there for preschool. She's been going there since she turned one. The best thing, is that the school teaches the parents and siblings how to sign also. It's a learning experience for the whole family. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will be here for you. We will help you in any way that we can."

Booth and Brennan nodded and he felt his throat tighten with emotions that he couldn't quite name. He simply looked at the woman that had been there through so many parts of their lives. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and finally whispered, "Thank you Cam. I know that we both appreciate it."

Booth walked over to her and hugged her tightly. It was at that moment that Booth realized that they were truly blessed to know these people. To have them in his life was a true miracle. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you. I don't know what's coming in the future, but I know that we are going to need everyone's support."

Cam, Angela and Hodgins all nodded and agreed with him. Booth smiled and knew that he would definitely have their support.

Cam said, "I'll give you the name of my friend and I'm sure that she would be more than happy to talk to about the school. The Kendall Demonstration Elementary School is one of the finest schools for the deaf in DC. They have an early childhood program that has available services for parents and infants. I..."

It was then that Doctor Fletcher came into the office. She smiled when she heard Cam talking about the school. She interrupted and said, "I would have to agree. The Kendall program is one of the best programs in the country. I have several patients that have sent their children to their school. The best part is that they have a secondary school that is available once the children are older."

Booth smiled and then he asked, "Can Jackson go there also? I would think that it would be good for him to learn about his sister's world."

Doctor Fletcher smiled and said, "It is mostly for the deaf child, but I would think that they would allow him to attend. Especially when the twins are younger. Who knows, she might have only a slight case of hearing loss. If she does, I would see no reason why we couldn't do a cochlear implant. It would allow her to hear most sounds and she would eventually be able to hear your voice. It would also help her with learning how to speak."

"Parker says that his friend has hearing aides."

Doctor Fletcher smiled and said, "The hearing aides are part of the cochlear implants. Part of the implant is on the outside and part of it is on the inside. It's not going to give her normal hearing. It will help replicate the sounds. It's better than nothing, but until we can find a way to cure it for good, this will have to suffice."

Booth smiled and nodded. He knew that they would do anything that they could to give their daughter every shot at a normal life.

The Booth family was finally cleared to go home from the hospital the following day. They went home to their new house. Booth was shocked to discover that Angela had painted the twins bedroom while they were in the hospital. She had painted a jungle scene throughout the room. It was beautiful.

Bones was speechless and turned around and hugged Angela and whispered, "Thank you Ange. I love it."

Angela smiled and told her, "I wouldn't have done anything less for my Godchildren."

The two women hugged and Brennan took the babies into their brand new room. Other than the hearing problem, Angie looked like a normal newborn baby. She leaned down and kissed both of the babies and whispered, "Sleep tight my angels."

She walked out of the room and into the waiting arms of Booth. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Lets go lay down. They will be up soon enough and we need all the rest that we can get."

She smiled and they walked into the room together. Booth turned on the baby monitor and they climbed into bed together and fell into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and all the alerts and favorites. I appreciate them more than you will know. It's taken me a bit to update because I live in Northern Alabama and we have had a horrendous few days. I'd had it all written up and we just got power back a few days ago. As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

Brennan had decided that she was going to take some time off. To spend with the babies. Booth had been surprised when she had told him at first. Then, he worried about having to take on a new partner. So, he decided that, despite her trying to talk him out of it, he decided to take a year off of work.

When she'd asked him if he was sure, he looked at her and said, "I missed so much with Parker when he was a baby. I want to be here for the twins. Especially Jackson. I have a feeling that he's going to need some special attention."

She looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about Booth? We haven't treated them differently."

Booth looked at her and said, "Haven't we? We've been concentrating all of our efforts on Angela and her deafness. Jackson has sort of taken a back seat to her."

At her horrified expression, Booth took her hand and whispered, "It's okay Bones. We've had a lot to take in over the past few months. Learning how to make a relatively normal life for Angela has taken up a lot of our time."

Booth watched as tears started rolling down his wife's face. He gathered her in his arms and he felt her soft sobs. He kissed the top of her head and after a few seconds he heard her whisper, "I've ignored our son. I'm a terrible mother. I..."

Booth hugged her tightly and said, "No you haven't. If you had, his face wouldn't light up every time you walk into the room. He knows that you are his mommy and that you love him. There's nothing wrong with it Bones. We just need to keep everything in perspective."

Booth smiled when she leaned up and kissed him softly and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you going through this with me. I couldn't do it on my own."

"Sure you could. You are a strong woman."

"Not strong enough for something like this. I..."

Booth silenced her with a kiss and she felt her fears melt away. Booth knew that they'd been given their daughter for a very special reason, but he had yet to know just how special she would be to them. To everyone in their family and their extended family.

They were both developing their own distinct personalities. Jackson was a lot like Booth. He had the same infectious smile that his father had. He looked like a miniature version of his father.

Angela on the other hand, looked a lot like their mother. She had the same brilliant blue eyes that her mom had. Whenever Booth would hold her would stare at his face and he could feel her studying him and even though Booth and Brennan knew that she couldn't hear them, it didn't stop them from talking to her.

They had started the babies at the Kendall parent infant program when the twins were barely two weeks old. They would attend that program two days a week for four hours a day. Then, when they turned two, they would move on to the next level of the program. All the while, they would be learning American Sign Language and eventually reading a writing English.

For now however, the main goal was to get Angela to the place where she could communicate with the people that were important in her world.

The first thing that they learned was that there was a big difference between the terms hearing impaired and deaf. Hearing impaired should only be used when the child or adult could hear sounds. The term deaf was appropriate when talking about children or adults that are completely deaf.

It bothered both the teachers and the deaf students when they were referred to as hearing impaired instead of deaf. It was almost a derogatory term to deaf people. Like there is something wrong with them not being able to hear. They learned that the hearing community had a bigger problem using the term deaf than the deaf community did.

Angela's teacher had told their class on the first day, "In the deaf community, the hearing population would be considered the abnormal ones. We don't try to force your children to talk. Because the reality of it is that most deaf children will never talk. At least not like we do. We will teach them to talk with their hands and their facial expressions. You and your children are going to learn a whole new way of living. You're embarking on the adventure of a lifetime. It's going to be a wonderful ride. I hope that you are as excited to be here. I'm excited to have you and your children in my class for the next two years."

For Bones, it was like a breath of fresh air. She always believed in calling things as she saw them. So, it was easier for her to accept the terms.

Booth had smiled at his wife after they walked out of the school that first day. Being surrounded by the parents of other deaf children, Booth had felt like they weren't quite so alone. He'd met one family that had adopted three deaf children. Including a baby that was the same age as the twins. They made plans to get together at the other couples house soon. They'd even invited them to bring Parker along.

Then, when the babies were almost four months old, the Booth family received the news that they had both suspected and feared. Angela was going to be completely deaf. They couldn't do the cochlear implants. The damage to both of her ear canals was just too severe.

The next time they went to the school after receiving the news, Brennan saw the parents of the other children. She walked over and sat Angela down in the middle of the children and she smiled at the way that he daughter interacted with the other babies.

Tammy asked, "Are you okay Temperance?"

Bones nodded and said, "We just got the news that we were expecting. Angela's tests came back. She's completely deaf. I am glad that we know now. Because we can concentrate on what's important. Helping her communicate with us and our family."

Booth and Brennan were walking up the steps to their house one night and Booth noticed that there was a very familiar car in the driveway. He smiled and woke his wife and said, "Ange and her family are here."

She sat up and looked outside the window and saw her best friend and her husband sitting in their car. She walked over to the car and the two women simply hugged each other tightly. Booth heard his wife's best friend ask, "Are you okay?"

He saw Bones nod and he motioned for Hodgins to grab Jackson's carrier. Walking into the kitchen, Booth asked, "Is Angela okay?"

Hodgins nodded and said, "She's pregnant and hormonal. I'm sure you remember that."

Booth laughed and nodded, "I do."

Before the men could say anything else, the women walked into the house. Booth laughed at the look on their faces. She looked at him and said, "Don't laugh at me Booth."

"I'm not laughing at you babe."

She gave him a look and he knew that she didn't believe him. He walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong Bones?"

"Nothing's wrong. Angela just told me something and I found it incredibly sweet."

"What?"

Booth watched as his normally composed wife sniffled and finally said, "She told me that everyone in the lab is going to start taking American Sign Language classes."

Booth looked at their friends and finally turned to Hodgins and asked, "Really?"

Hodgins nodded and said, "Yeah. We decided that we all need to learn to communicate with her. In her language. Angela and Cam have arranged for a teacher to come in two days a week."

Booth looked at Angela, "You're serious?"

Angela couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to believe. Their daughter was part of the family and they all needed to be able to talk to her. In whatever form necessary. Angela finally said, "Completely serious."

Booth walked over and hugged his wife's best friend and said, "Thank you. Thank you both."

Angela and Hodgins nodded and Booth kissed his wife softly. He held her while he watched the other couple walk over to their children and they picked them up. Then, Angela turned to Booth and Brennan and said, "It's time for you and Bren to go out on a date."

Brennan looked at her and said, "We can't Ange. It's..."

Angela looked at her friend and said, "You can. We need to get in some practice for when our baby is born. You two haven't had a night out on the town since they were born."

Brennan looked at her friend and said, "We go out."

Angela shook her head and said, "Going out with the babies doesn't count. You and Booth need to go out together. Without the babies. As husband and wife and not as mommy and daddy."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth watched as his wife finally nodded and said, "Okay. But you have to promise to call us if anything happens. I..."

Angela smiled and said, "I will. Now go get ready you two while we settle in for a slumber party with these two."

Booth watched as Hodgins and Angela walked into their living room with the twins. They chattered away to them non-stop and Booth had to admit that he was definitely looking forward to going out with her tonight. Especially when he walked out of the bathroom and saw her standing in the doorway to their closet dressed in a knee length midnight blue dress. He walked behind her and whispered, "You look beautiful sweetheart."

She looked at him and whispered, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself Booth."

He leaned forward and kissed her and whispered, "We could always stay in here for the night."

"Angela would be knocking on the door every five minutes if we did that. Besides, I find that I am looking forward to going out with you tonight. I love our children, but..."

"But you want to feel like a wife again and not just a mommy."

At first she started to shake her head. However, she nodded and said, "I do. Does that make me a terrible person?"

Booth shook his head and said, "No. That makes you normal. A normal woman with normal needs."

"I feel selfish. Like I'm abandoning them."

He kissed her and then he whispered, "No sweetheart. We need to remember that while we are their mommy and daddy, we are Booth and Bones. Husband and wife."

She looked at him and he could tell that she was convinced. She finally nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go before I change my mind."

Booth smiled and opened the bedroom door for her. He called out to Hodgins and Angela, "We will be back later."

He heard them tell them to take their time as they were walking out the door. Booth smiled and headed with her out to their car. He climbed into the driver's side and turned to look at her. He whispered, "I love you. Tonight is going to be wonderful Bones."

He took her hand and started the car and headed to the restaurant for dinner...


End file.
